I'm so into you (but I'm way too smart for you)
by BenAddict Holmes
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes takes a swan dive off the Bart's roof, he takes Molly Hooper's sanity with him. She has a tough time getting her life back to normal and thoughts of a certain consulting criminal are not helping in the slightest. Birthday gift for MorbidByDefault! Please read and review :-D


**A/n : It's my Meggity Meg's birthday and this is just a little something I wrote for her because she's awesome! Seriously, go check out her stories, guys. She's MorbidByDefault on fanfiction and the supreme Mugwump of all things Sherlolly. This is for you, Meg! :-D**

 **The title is from the song Skullcrusher mountain by Johnathan Coulton which is THE Molliarty song.**

On her darkest days, Molly Hooper misses Jim Moriarty.

Everybody thinks Molly has forgotten about him. Sherlock thinks that she had no reason to remember him in the first place, he was gay after all. John thinks three dates is barely enough to be emotionally attached to someone. Greg, (never Lestrade, always Greg) thinks she had a narrow escape from death.

And Molly? Molly is overwhelmed by guilt when she finds out that Jim, her Jim-from-IT-who-left-Sherlock-a-note is none other than James Moriarty, consulting criminal and Napoleon of crime. When she finds out how John was strapped to a bomb and how narrowly they escaped death (saved by a phone call, a lousy phone call) she runs to the bathroom and sobs her heart out. The realisation that this was the man who held her, kissed her and watched Glee with her and _she let him_ , is enough to make her want to throw up.

Of course, things go south in a jiffy, and before she knows it, the world thinks Sherlock Holmes is a fraud. An elaborate plan is made and she is at the centre of it. She kills Sherlock Holmes and watches John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson fall apart at his funeral. She wants to console them but she can't because if there is one thing Molly Hopper is lousy at, it's lying to her loved ones.

It is only when she returns from the funeral, absolutely exhausted, that she realises that she hasn't performed the autopsy on Jim's body. With a groan, she drags herself to work and drags out the body from the drawer. When she uncovers it, she drops whatever she has in her hand, because her body has gone numb from shock.

Whoever this man is, she is absolutely certain it's not Jim. The appedicectomy scar jumps out at her and the mole beneath the left collarbone is just wrong. She can feel her heart racing and her breath catching because this means her efforts were for naught.

She wonders if she should feel guilty at the miniscule wave of relief that washes over her amidst the panic attack.

Not sure if she should call Mycroft Holmes (the man has a gift of making her feel like she's three inches tall), she buries her head in her hands and sinks to the floor. In the end, she calls Anthea, the enigmatic PA to the British Government, only for Anthea to hang up without a word.

Annoyed, she grumbles to herself on her way back and laments about how peaceful her life would be had she never met Sherlock Holmes and by extension, Jim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On her darkest days, she misses Jim. Not the criminal mastermind whom she had never met, but Jim from IT who had been nice and sweet and caring. She wonders if the consulting criminal would be anything like her Jim. The thought scares her because despite knowing who he was and what he did, she wants to find out if they're anything alike.

The thing is, she sees him, or at least she thinks she does. She hears his voice when she's trying to sleep; not the gentle voice of her Jim but the taunting voice of what she assumes is the consulting criminal. Her dreams are plagued by visions of a man in a Westwood suit (she saw the pictures on TV; he is both everything and nothing like Jim from IT) whose voice makes her skin crawl. And the worst part is, she can't help being attracted to this Jim Moriarty. Her inner torment results in not more than three hours of sleep every night and the complete disappearance of her appetite.

Finally, three months after Sherlock's funeral, she gives up and gets a prescription for sleeping pills. They work like magic and Molly's life returns to some semblance of normalcy. Six months later, she is engaged to a non-criminal-mastermind called Tom. Molly Hooper is happy, or so she tells people. She wonders if she's trying to convince them as much as she's trying to convince herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, she should have known that it was too good to be true because Sherlock Holmes comes back from the dead, asks her to solve crimes with him, solves a murder on the day of John's wedding, almost spirals back into his drug addiction, proposes to Mary's maid of honour, if only to spy on her boss and kills the said man who blackmails John and Mary, within six months of coming back. Honestly, what happened to staying out of trouble? And all this is without the slightest interference from Moriarty.

Nobody is surprised when her engagement breaks, not even Molly herself. Who was she kidding? As if she could stay happy with a man, in a house in the country and have children. Not when she is surrounded by people as mad as these.

Of course, the broken engagement spells the return of her nightmares and she dreads and craves the appearance of the suit clad Jim Moriarty in her dreams. Cradling a half empty bottle of wine, she laughs to herself bitterly and wonders if she's finally going insane. Of course, he makes an appearance, jeers at her and disappears with the words, 'Very soon, Molly Hooper'.

The next morning, she drags herself to work, nursing the worst headache of her life. Even before she reaches the lab, a familiar sight stops her in her tracks. It is a face that has haunted her memories every single night since two years.

'Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?...' it says over and over again.

Her jaw drops and she finally whispers 'Hell,yes'.

 **A/n: Reviews make my day. Hope you like this, Meg!**


End file.
